The young Marauders
by kitten skysong
Summary: Alternate universe within the x-men fandom its a crossover because of the various guest characters who will be in the series. This is the first in the Youngheroes universe. also first in the subseries x-kids


X-kids

The Young Marauders

part one unicorn princess

Sinister's hidden base:

Kimberly Anne Hart was to say, at the least, a little put out. Actually, she was in a bad mood.

Not since her days as the pink ranger had she been so rudely treated; grabbed in the middle of the night from her dorm room in Miami, Kim had been gagged and blindfolded, left to feel completely helpless and isolated

Now, she was shoved rudely into a room, the blindfold was removed and she was left to her own devices. Angrily, she kicked the door.

⌠I wouldn't do that if I were you.■ A soft voice caused her to whirl. A girl sat perched on a couch idly flipping channels on a Television ⌠It's reinforced concrete you'll break a leg and then Sinister'll decide you're useless and kill you. I▓m Jaina, and you are?■

Kimberly raised one eyebrow, but didn't answer.

Jaina cocked her head to one side swinging a mane of blonde hair out of blue eyes that Kim would have died to have. She was studying the new arrival's torn nightgown and her looks with equal concentration. Finally she broke the silence. ⌠You must be hungry. I could get them to get us a pizza.■

⌠A pizza?■ Kimberly asked frowning. ⌠You guys kidnapped me in the middle of the night and now you▓re offering me pizza. No way!■

A look crossed over Jaina's face, a look that said she didn't know whether to scream or laugh. She muttered something in a tongue that was completely alien to the other girl. ⌠No I didn't kidnap you. The marauders did, just like the kidnapped everyone else here. You're the last in a long line Kim. The snatched me three years ago. Near as I can tell. Can't really remember it. ⌠ She shuddered as if reliving the memory was far too painful. ⌠However the big boss likes to keep us well fed we can get pretty much anything to eat we want.■

Heaving a sigh of reluctance Kimberly sat down on the couch next to the other girl. She didn't want to be here but she figured she'd go along with the flow for now.

Jason Lee Scott angrily paced the room he was locked in. Jason Lee Scott angrily paced the room he was). He'd been there for nearly a week, or so he thought. It was hard to really know for sure, there was no calendar in the room. "My parents must be going nuts by now." He remarked, turning to glance at the teen on the bed. "Michael! Are you listening? I said-"

"I heard what ya said." Michael Kantz pulled his baseball cap lower, over his brown eyes. "I've just decided to tune you out Scott. It's just not interesting anymore." The young black teen rolled over and closed his eyes, before effectively shutting Jason out all together. Jason sighed again looking at his blank wrist wishing he'd taken on Tommy's habit of wearing his communicator to bed.

"This is hopeless!" He sighed, "Totally hopeless. They wouldn't even know where to look for me." Angrily he kicked the door again.

David Trueheart slammed his hand down on the table in frustration as he whirled to face the young girl, who regarded him from the couch.

"Oh, do stop that." Lana Lamis said with a sigh, ⌠all you▓re going to do is hurt yourself.

David turned to glare at her. If circumstances had been different and if she'd been a few years older he might have been attracted to her. She was a very pretty thirteen year old; her black hair hung to her waist and dark eyes shone eagerly, examining the world behind long lashes.

He sighed and sat down next to her. Conceding that she was right, it probably wouldn't do him any good to fight. But it didn't take him long to jump up and start pacing the floor again. He'd already discarded Zedd, Rita and Mondo as possible captors. Who did that leave? Count Dreagon? 'But Tommy says he sticks mainly to attacking Dex, though the rangers did piss him off.' David had no idea, why any of them would kidnap him, perhaps bait for the power rangers. After all he was one of only a few people who knew who the power rangers were without being a ranger himself

Xavier Institute for higher learning

Scott Summers slid out from under the car, wiping his hands on his shirt. "In perfect working order if I do say so myself." He went to run a hand through his hair when a firm hand grabbed it.

"I wouldn't do that, oil's a bitch to get out of your hair, trust me I know." Logan released his grip on the team leader▓s hand. Logan cocked his head at the expression on Scott▓s face. "Long day, Cyke?■

Scott, sighed, "Jean's got a cold."

Now it was Logan's turn to grin. Jean Grey-Summers with a cold included things flying around the room with every sneeze and cough. She tended to lose control of her powers and anyone around her was liable to get brained. And if that bruise he saw, just barely peaking out from under Scott's ruby quartz glasses, he'd gotten a good hit before retreating to the garage. "Hurt much?" Logan asked, handing his friend a rag.

Cyclops laughed, "You should see the wall in the bedroom, I kind of optic blasted it, after she got my glasses with a book and then she kicked me out."

An alarm lit up the far wall, "X-men report to the war room immediately." Professor Charles Xavier's voice came across a loud speaker.

"So much for a break." Scott muttered as the two of them headed for the war room. They were joined by Professor Xavier, Remy Lebeau, Samuel Guthrie, Rogue and Robert Drake, the only other X-men in residence.

"Where's Jean?" Bobby asked.

"Sick." Scott slid into a chair next to him as Bobby opened his mouth to say something else. "Say anything about my eye, and I'll send you through the nearest window." The mouth snapped shut and Scott nodded firmly.

Xavier glared at the young team leader momentarily, before sending him a quick message via telepathy "Scott, just because you've had something of a bad day does not mean you take it out on your teammates I thought you were above that."

Sorry," Scott sent back with a sigh. "What's up?"

For a minute the Professor didn't answer and when he did speak it was out loud. "Sinister's back."

The response was mixed. Sam simply raised one eyebrow, Bobby whistled between his teeth and, Scott leaned forward, eyes narrowing behind his ruby quartz glasses.

Rouge sighed, "Well, if that just don't take the cake."

Logan popped out three claws, a snarl crossing his features.

It was Remy's reaction that made them all look over at him. There was a small explosion as the Cajun's chair vanished in a flash of light. "Oops," he muttered, picking himself up off of the floor

Xavier studied the X-men carefully before continuing, "Thus far, I can't tell what he's up to only that he's been spotted in various parts of the states. I just wanted you to be prepared." He turned and glided his chair out of the room.

For a moment the X-men sat around the table looking at each other, not sure what to say. It wasn't just that Sinister was back, it was the fact that they'd all believed him gone for good. It had been quite some time since his last appearance.

Finally, Scott broke the silence, "I suppose I should go check on my wife, see if I still have a house." He stood up and left the room.

"You okay, Cajun?" Rogue asked Remy.

"Fine. Perfect. Lets not count the fact the biggest creep in the world has made an appearance. Sure, I'm doing great." He ran his hands through his hair, "Once I get rid of this hangover, I'll be great."

Silence fell once again as each of them was lost in their own thoughts.

Jaina glanced up as the door slid open with a click. It had been nearly a month since Kim's arrival, and the two girls had pretty much given up on any hope of rescue. Often it seemed as if the outside world was a dream.

Now Sinister strode into the room and studied them. He came almost daily, and mostly just stood in the doorway and stared.

Jaina sighed and turned back to the movie she was 'not watching'. She almost jumped out of her skin when Sinister spoke, "Come. Let's go."

"Go where?" Kim asked, "You going to tell us why you kidnapped us?"

Perhaps, my child, I am.■ Sinister looked from one to the other.

Finally, Jaina shrugged, stood up, and stretched. Kim sighed and followed suit. They followed him into a hallway where other teens were peering around in confusion.

Kimberly spotted a familiar figure, "Jason!" She made her way over too him, as she called his name.

Jason Lee Scott smiled at her, "You in this mess too?" He glanced behind him, at the guy with him. "Kim, this is Michael Kantz. Michael, meet Kimberly Anne Hart."

Kim introduced Jaina, just as a couple more people slid up beside Jason.

"So, is this one of the ranger▓s enemies?" David Trueheart asked mildly "Because if it is, my brother's going to kill them."

David and Lana were quickly introduced to the group.

"All right boys and girls, move it on out!" A voice called out.

Several hours later. Xavier's Institute for higher learning

The X-men gathered around the kitchen table drinking cups of tea. Scott had persuaded Jean to join the group and she sat leaning on one arm watching the others.

"So, Old Sinister's back is he?" Beast asked from his perch on back of a chair. Jean momentarily wondered why the chair didn't tip over, but then decided not to ask.

Scott set his coffee cup down on the table and watched it started to shake; it slid across the table and fell to the floor. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't only the cup, it was the entire room that was shaking.

"What the-"

"Earthquake?" Sam looked confused, "I thought we didn't get earthquakes in New York."

"We don't" Logan caught a plate cleanly, before it could fall off of a shelf. "We're under attack."

Angel Grove, California. Power Chamber

"We found them." Zordon's voice cut through the tense silence of the power chamber, the gathered Rangers leapt to their feet.

"Where?" Tommy Oliver asked in a clipped voice, "Who has them?"

"It appears no one," Zordon informed the team.

"No one?" Adam Park repeated dumbly, "Then what happened?"

"I am not certain Adam, I believe they are under some kind of spell. They and several others are attacking the X-men"

Stay tuned for part 2. 


End file.
